


Us Against The World

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Chris, Parents!Crisscolfer, Pregnancy, Pregnant Chris Colfer, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The birth of Chris and Darren's son.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374





	Us Against The World

**Idea brought by: elderwhizzvin**

“It feels so good to be home.” Chris moans as the two of them walk through the front door of their house.

“It sure does, babe.” Darren agrees, locking up. “Now we can relax and just enjoy our time off.”

“Mhm.” Chris hums, making his way upstairs.

It was just after one in the morning when the two returned back home. They had just filmed the finale for Glee and a party was thrown on the lot to celebrate six wonderful seasons. But now, that chapter of their lives were closed and a new one was just about to begin for them. They’ve spent the last five and six years dedicated to that show and their characters that it was simply impossible to not fall in love with each other like their on-screen romance. This show has really changed their lives and now they’re ready to move on from what gave them their fame.

The two of them carried on down the hall until they reached their home. Darren shut the door behind them and followed his husband into the bathroom where they both started to get ready for bed.

While Chris was stripping out of his clothes so he could shower, Darren was watching his husband with hungry eyes. How is so lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful fiance like Chris? He amazes himself at their relationship because he never thought this angel named Chris would go for someone goofy and nerdy like him, but he did. And now, it was hard to imagine life without either of them.

“Join me?” Chris asks, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Sure.” Darren replies with a soft smile.

He gets out of his clothes and steps into the shower with his husband. The two stand there as the glass steams up from the hot water and work to clean each other’s bodies. It wasn’t anything romantic, just something they do as a couple and enjoy.

After their shower, they dress in some loungewear then crawl into bed beside each other.

“So, fiance what shall we do tomorrow?” Chris asks.

They faced each other in bed and had their hands joined together, Chris’ engagement ring brushing along Darren’s fingers.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Let’s have an us day.”

“An us day? I like it.” Chris smiles. “We can’t spend too much time to ourselves because we do have a wedding to finish planning.”

“Right. Our wedding. How could I forget?”

“I don’t know, babe. But it’s coming up fast and I cannot wait to be your husband.”

“Neither can I.” Darren smiles and pecks Chris’ lips. “Then after our wedding we can have some fun making babies.” At the mention of starting a family, Chris’ cheek tinge a light shade of pink. “A little us running around, could you imagine that? Our son or daughter is gonna be so beautiful. They’re gonna have your gorgeous eyes, that warm smile, and the cutest button nose.” Darren relished at what was yet to come in the near future.

Chris stays quiet and keeps his eyes locked on his husband, hinting that he had a secret to share.

“Why are you so quiet all the sudden?”

Chris shrugs and lets go of Darren’s hand, bringing up to cup his face.

“I have something to tell you. But you have to promise me to not get mad.”

“Why would I get mad?” Darren asks, voice laden with concern.

“Just please promise.”

“Okay. I promise I won’t get mad. Now tell me. What is it?”

Chris heaves a gentle sigh and presses his lips together before letting the words leave his mouth.

“I’m pregnant.”

Now Darren was silent and Chris wasn’t sure if he was gonna keep his promise or not. He watched his fiance’s eyes start to fill with tears then a smile slowly spread on his face.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah. At least I think I am. I mean I took a few tests the other day and they all came back positive.”

“Oh my god.” Darren’s sobs, overwhelmed with joy. “You’re having a baby? My baby...our baby.”

“Yeah.” Chris breathes out, nodding his head as tears slowly stream down his cheeks.

Darren places both hands on the sides of Chris’ face and lays a heavy kiss on his lips.

“God, this is so amazing.” He beams while Chris just laughs at his fiance's sudden burst of energy. “We’re having a baby, Chris.”

“I know. I’m so relieved you took the news well, I mean I have to admit I was really nervous about telling you but now that you know and are happy about it, I’m happy too.”

“Aww sweetheart.” Darren brushes his thumb along Chris’ cheek. “Of course I’m happy. This is the best news ever. But what about the wedding? Are you gonna be showing? What if people find out?”

“Well I should be in the early stages of pregnancy so I won’t be showing that much. Besides, I’m sure I can easily hide it. But I’m not worried about our wedding.”

“What’s on your mind then, honey?”

“Everyone.”

“Everyone? Like our families?”

“Yes and no. I don’t mind telling our families when the time is right but I mean from the public. I don’t want people to find out about this and want to keep it as private as possible. This is our child, Dare. I want to be able to enjoy this pregnancy as much as I can because who knows if this is the only time I’ll ever be able to have a baby, you know? I don’t want people to ruin that for us.”

“I know sweetheart. Trust me, I support you one hundred percent. But for now can we just celebrate this new life that’s going to be growing inside of you?” Darren asks, practically squealing like a little kid.

“Of course.” Chris replies with a chuckle watching his fiance squeal in delight.

Darren then just looks at Chris with loving eyes and says, “We’re having a baby together, Chris.”

Chris smiles and they share a sweet kiss together.

**-Few Days Later-**

The couple travelled about an hour out of town to see a specialist about Chris’ pregnancy. They were very discreet about their appearance, hoping the paps wouldn’t be up their asses about this.

Chris was pretty anxious about the appointment and meeting the doctor because well he was a gay male celebrity who was pregnant. She could just run off and sell their story to the press then they’d be exploited everywhere.

When they arrived at the doctor’s office, Darren held his fiance’s hand as they walked inside and tried to keep him as calm as possible. They checked in with the lady at the front desk then sat in the waiting room.

“I’m so nervous, babe. What if she’s not who she says she is? I mean what if she’s secretly and satanist.”

“You sound ridiculous right now, Chris. I’m sure she’s a lovely lady and everything is going to be just fine.” Darren soothes his fiance by rubbing his thigh while they waited for his name to be called.

Ten minutes later, a nurse called for Chris and brought them to the back. She took his weight, height, then escorted them to a room where she took his blood pressure and left the room.

Chris sat on the bed, now changed into a paper gown and was anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in. Darren felt bad for him but he knew everything was gonna be okay and that he would never put Chris or their baby in harm's way.

A few minutes go by and there’s a knock at the door. The knob turns once Chris gives the okay to come in and in walks a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had some grey strands but mostly dirty blonde hair and a very comforting smile on her face.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Sawyer you must be Chris right?” She asks, making direct eye contact.

“Yes. I’m Chris and this is my fiance Darren.”

“Hello. Nice to meet you both.” She says, shaking their hands. “So we spoke over the phone very briefly the other day. You did say you took some at home tests and they came back positive correct?”

“Yes. I mean I’m not sure how accurate they are but I figured it’d be best to see someone so we can get a confirmation on this.”

“Well you came to the right place.” She says with a smile. “First I’m going to do a routine check up just to make sure your heart is good. Your blood pressure is perfect so that’s good. Then we’re going to run a blood test just to make sure you’re not carrying any diseases and that you’re not anemic. Afterwards, I’m gonna have you give a urine sample then I’m not sure if you’re familiar with what a pap smear is but we do it with women to check for any abnormal cervical checks. So with you I’m going to have to do an internal ultrasound to see if we have a baby in there or not.”

“Alright sounds good.” Chris nods.

“Okay. I don’t want to keep you too long.”

“It’s fine. We don’t have anywhere to be.” Chris tells her. He was a bit relaxed now knowing she was a nice person and was only trying to help and do her job.

“Great. Well let’s get started.”

Doctor Sawyer did his check up, ran the blood work, made him do the urine sample, and now had him laying back with his feet resting in the stirrups. Darren was no longer sitting next to the bed but was standing next to his fiance holding his hand.

“Alright so you’re gonna feel some pain and pressure down near your entrance but just take a deep breath and try to stay calm.” She advises as she pulls out the wand. She lubes it up then very slowly inserts it into Chris’ body, pushing it in until it reaches his uterus. “Okay, let’s see here.”

Chris was squeezing Darren’s hand while that thing was inside of him but he knew this was all routine and that it would be over soon.

Doctor Sawyer’s eyes searched the screen and eventually stopped moving when she came across the small blob. She smiles to herself and turns the screen towards the couple to show them.

“See that right there? That’s your baby. Congratulations, Chris.”

“So I’m really pregnant?” Chris asks, tears filling his eyes.

“Yes. You are pregnant. About six weeks to be exact.” She says and flips a switch, causing a loud thump to be heard. “That’s the heartbeat.”

“Oh my god.” He sobs and covers his face with his hands as Darren brings himself down giving his fiance a kiss, crying as well. “I’m having a baby.”

“You are, babe. I love you so much.” Darren cries, kissing his fiance again.

“I love you too.”

Doctor Sawyer found it sweet how happy the couple was and let them have their moment before finishing up with Chris. She prints off some sonograms for them then pulls out the device and shuts off the machine.

“Everything looks great, Chris. I’m not worried at all. I am going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins that I want you to take everyday. Just make sure you eat a healthy diet and try to do some light exercise, walking is great for your heart so maybe a few laps around the neighborhood a day will be fine. I want to see you every three weeks so we can just make sure everything is looking well and that the baby is developing properly. And that’s it.” She tells them. “Any questions you have for me?”

“Do you know when my due date will be?”

“I won’t know until you’re about twelve weeks, unfortunately.”

“That’s okay. Thank you though, for everything.”

“No problem.” She says and pulls out a small business card. “This has my email and my personal number if you ever need to reach out. Don’t be a stranger, okay? I care a lot about my patients and their well-being.”

“Well thank you, I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

“Alrighty, well I’ll see you guys in three weeks then. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks, you too.”

“Thank you.”

She leaves the room and Chris is able to change back into his clothes. Then, they go out to the front desk and schedule his next appointment before heading home.

When they got home, Chris sat on one of the couches in the family room and was holding a sonogram in between his fingers, staring at it with a smile on his face. Darren joins him and sits behind Chris, putting him in between his legs.

“Can you believe it, Dare? I’m actually having a baby. Our son or daughter is right here inside my belly.”

“I know. It’s so magical huh? We created them together out of pure love and nothing else. It’s so meant to be.” Darren says, pressing a kiss to Chris’ cheek. “I can’t wait until you start showing or when we can feel her kick.”

“Her?”

“Just a hunch. I wouldn’t mind having a little princess around. But a boy would be great too. Either way I’ll be happy as long as our baby is healthy.”

“Me too.” Chris says and turns his head to kiss his wonderful fiance. He couldn’t wait to go on this journey with Darren. He knows it’s going to be something neither of them can ever imagine.

Throughout his pregnancy, Chris and Darren enjoyed every single second together. They announced their pregnancy to their families and a select amount of friends but everything has remained private amongst the couple.

Chris and Darren found out they’re having a boy and Chris will never forget Darren’s reaction when they found out they were having a son.

“Let’s see if this baby is cooperating today.” Doctor Sawyer moves the transducer along Chris’ visible bump, hoping to get a glimpse at the sex. “What are you guys hoping for?” She asks them.

“I don’t care.” Chris says.

“Me either. As long as he or she is healthy.” Darren adds.

She laughs at the pair and continues to move the device until she finds what she was looking for.

“Okay, let’s see here.” She heaves a sigh and zooms in. “Well guys you are having a baby boy.”

“A boy?! We’re having a boy?!” Darren stares at her wide eyed. “Oh my god! We’re gonna have a son Chris!” Darren shouts.

“I know. I heard her.”

“Woohoo! I’m getting a son!”

“Correction, we’re getting a son Dare.”

“Same difference! You’re having a boy, Chris! This feels so much more real now.” Darren beams, tears welling in his eyes. “Our baby boy.”

Chris let his husband’s excitement just wear off and let him have his moment of happiness after finding out they’re having a boy.

Every week Darren has been measuring Chris’ bump as the two document the pregnancy, something they plan to show their son when he’s older.

They go shopping for their baby boy and spend time together building his nursery, making sure it’s perfect for their son.

They’re thrown a small baby shower by their mothers and close friends of the family as well as their own families.

Chris feels so lucky to know all these people support them and already love their son so much.

**\---**

Just four days shy of his due date, Chris was feeling bigger than ever.

They have been getting their house and themselves ready to welcome their son. It felt like this entire pregnancy just flew by and their son was going to be here any day now.

The two of them were enjoying a bubble bath together during their quiet evening home. They took their baby moon two weeks ago and were now settling in and nesting before their son arrived.

Darren insisted they take this bath because he knew his husband has been very sore so it’ll give him a chance to relax and ease his mind before all the chaos sets in for the days to come. He gave his husband small massages on different parts of his body to relieve some of the tension that has been building up over time.

Chris was laying against his husband’s bare chest with his eyes closed, feeling Darren’s hand knead away at the knots in his upper back and shoulders. He had his arms wrapped around his very large bump with his hands folded just underneath, feeling their little boy kick every few minutes.

Chris starts to hum feeling the tension start to melt away and it catches Darren’s attention.

“You like that baby?”

“Very much. It feels good.” Chris exhales, moving under the water. “I’m so ready for this pregnancy to be over with already.”

“I know you are honey. But he’ll be here before we know it.”

“Mhm.” Chris groans as Darren moves onto a tough spot. “Don’t go so hard please. It hurts.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.”

After their bath, Darren assisted his husband out of the tub. Chris held onto Darren’s hand and just as he was about to let go, he felt something burst and soak his already wet legs. How is that even possible?

“Oh my god did you water just break?”

“I think so.” Chris nods, looking down at the mess he made on the floor. “Our little man has impeccable timing.”

“I’d say so.” Darren smiles and helps clean his husband up, again.

They get dressed, pack the car, then they head over to the hospital. Ready to have this baby together.

In the car, Chris got a very stronger contraction and pressed his hands into the sides of his bump, panting through pain. Darren starts to drive and of course they hit every red light possible on the way.

They were almost there, Chris would walk to the hospital since they stuck at yet another red light.

"Urgh, god!"

"Are you okay?" Darren asks, panicked.

"Y-yes! Just drive!" He nods and as soon as the light turns green, he sped off to the hospital entrance. He pulled up to the emergency room doors and rushed to get his husband out of the car.

“Darren, this baby is coming! Get me some help now!" He seethed.

"Okay baby, we're going!" He says and with help from a nurse, they get Chris into a wheelchair.

"We're going to bring you up to maternity, okay?" The same nurse says.

"Just get me to a room." She nods and sprints with Chris to the nearest patient transport elevator with Darren following behind them, bags hanging off his body.

Darren grabs Chris’ hand and flashes a smile. He tries to smile back as best as he could because these contractions were killer. He brings Chris’ hand to his lips and leaves a small kiss on it. "I love you, baby." He whispers.

"Love you too." Chris says as Darren leans down and pecks his lip.

The nurse smiles as the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the maternity floor.

She brings them to a room that was already prepared for him and helps get him up with Darren then sits him on the bed carefully. She starts to tell them what she’ll be doing such as giving him an IV then strapping on the monitors.

It didn't take long for her to get his IV going and the fetal monitor around his belly. She checked his blood pressure to make sure it wasn't high then asked him some questions about the baby and his due date.

Just as she's talking, Doctor Sawyer was paged and came in to check on her patient.

"Well, looks like we're having a baby today." She says with a smile and puts on a latex glove.

Chris nods and slowly exhales as he spreads his legs for her to check. The pressure built up from her feeling for the baby's head and he squeezed my eyes shut from the pain but she finished right away and removed her glove.

"You're at two centimeters, right now. So you still have a while to go. I will be back in a few to check you again. Baby’s head isn’t down enough yet but hopefully he’ll descend more with time.” She says. Chris nods and she leaves the room. It was just about 6:30pm right now so all he wanted to get as much as rest as he could.

Darren pulls up a chair and holds Chris’ hand with the IV poking out, just staring at him in awe. His small smile and his beautiful eyes warmed Chris’ heart. He was so perfect and so supportive.

**-Next Day-**

Chris’s labor was getting intense as time went on but he was hanging on. Contractions were strong but he knew how to handle them with his breathing. At this point, however, he just wanted his husband in the room with him so he could labor with no interruptions from the nurses.

All through the night, he labored in many different positions like on the ball, his hands and knees, leaning against the wall, squatting. All of which helped but he’s back on the ball again with Darren’s hands pressed into his hips. The baby’s head wasn’t coming down as much and Doctor Sawyer has expressed her concern about possibly retreating to a c-section but she doesn’t want to lose hope just yet and encouraged them to stay strong too.

"Oh baby." Chris moans and lifts his head up, these contractions hurt ten times worse than the last.

"Just breathe, love. You're almost there. Not much longer now." Chris nods at his husband’s words and Darren helps him breathe through it with the breathing exercises they learned from their online lamaze classes.

"Keep breathing baby, it's almost done." Darren’s eyes kept looking back and forth between Chris and the monitor.

"No more after this one...okay?!"

"Okay babe." He chuckles and the contraction fades away.

"It's over." Chris mutters, sitting up.

Darren smiles and gives his husband a kiss. "Is the baby doing okay?" He asks.

“Yeah.” Chris answers and holds his hands out for Darren to help him onto his feet.

"Where do you want to go, babe?"

"Let's walk and get the blood flowing." He suggests.

"Alright love." He takes Chris and goes to open the door. They walk into the quiet hallway and drag along his IV pole as they make their way down the corridor.

They came across a large picture with all the babies and Chris’ grip around Darren’s hand gets tighter as he bursts with excitement looking at all the newborn babies.

"Aww, aren't they all so cute?" Darren nods his head at his husband and Chris’ smile grows. "I can't wait to meet our little one." He adds and rubs his bump.

"I know, pretty soon Chris."

They stand there a little while longer then make their way back down the other hall. They do a few laps around before returning to their room at just around 8:12am, hoping the walking did something with his progression at least.

**\---**

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh my god. This shit hurts.”

“I know it does baby. Just breathe.”

“You breathe! Asshole!” Chris barks at his husband. “I can’t do this! This is too much! I want the drugs!”

“Breathe Chris! It’s just a sensation! Just breathe.” Darren encourages and continues carding his finger through Chris’ still perfectly styled hair. Beads of sweat were forming but nothing ruined Chris’ hair, like ever. "Breathe baby. Breathe.” He coaxes.

As the contraction fades away, Chris exhales through his nose and groans.

“Where’s Doctor Sawyer?” He asks in a hushed, monotonous manner.

“She’s coming sweetheart. You’re gonna be able to push soon, okay?”

“Mmmhmmf. Ugh!” He hisses.

It was now late in the evening and Chris was turned onto his left side because he needed to regulate the baby’s heart rate since it was kinda low. His doctor didn’t want him to panic so they turned him over and placed a pillow between his legs to help the baby’s heart rate.

All he wanted was his husband with him and that’s it, if they had to deliver their baby alone then so be it. He just wanted their son out.

Darren pressed the call button and sure enough the room was soon packed with nurses as well as other doctors for the baby as the nurses prepared him for delivery. Darren was at his husband’s side, holding his hand, telling him how good he’s doing before anything even happened.

They had gotten his legs up and asked Darren to hold one while a nurse grabbed the other and kept them up while he’s pushing. Doctor Sawyer sat at the end of Chris’ bed with her scrubs and mask on. She turned on the overhead light and angled it so that it was shining right on Chris’ entrance. She had a smile behind it and he knew he was in good hands. She's delivered many babies before so he knew he could trust her with his child.

"You got this." Darren smiles of reassurance at his husband. Chris smiles too but his face then contorts to express his discomfort from getting a contraction.

“Let’s push with his contraction, okay Chris? Chin to your chest and big push.”

Chris deeply inhales through his nose and holds it, pushing down.

“Good! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. !”

"Perfect, one more push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven-AGH!" Chris lets out a scream and tightens his grip around Darren’s hand.

"Keep going! Baby's almost crowning, Chris. Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. “ Chris quickly let it go and threw his head back.

"You're doing amazing, Chris. He’s almost here." Darren says, squeezing Chris’ shoulder.

"Ow! Oh god!"

"Contraction?" He nods and sits up, pushing.

"Good, good, good, here comes his head! Push, push, push! Perfect, nice deep breath in and hold that and bear down. His head is coming slowly with every push." Doctor Sawyer says.

Darren peers over Chris’ leg and sees the baby's head coming out. He was a little uneasy at first but he was okay, once he realized that was his son being born.

Doctor Sawyer spoke to one of the nurses who then walked across the room and grabbed a mirror. She positioned it behind the doctor on an angle, giving Chris the chance to see the birth himself.

"Perfect, push again. You got it Chris!” She continues to motivate her patient and has a smile on her look. “Look in the mirror Chris. Look.”

Opening his eyes, Chris is struck with tears and emits a happy sob seeing his son’s head.

"That's your baby's head Chris. Keep pushing."

Chris clenches his teeth and pushes down, eager to get their son out already. "God, he had such a big head!" He groans arching his back.

Darren was rubbing his legs while Chris pushed and worked to get their baby out.

Once Chris loses his strength, he lets it go and takes a few quick breaths before pushing again.

“His head is right there Chris, keep pushing. Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great." Doctor Sawyer took another cloth from the tray and held it just underneath the baby’s head, as some blood came out. Chris can feel her fingers resting against his entrance waiting for the baby’s head to be born.

He closed his eyes and pushed, leaning forward a bit, curling around his belly. Chris can feel his son’s head coming out and Darren smiling widely at the sight.

“I can see his head baby. He’s coming! Keep pushing, Chris!” Darren was getting excited. “So close babe. So close.”

**\---**

"Big push Chris! Right against that pressure!" Doctor Sawyer urges, spreading his legs out wider than what they were. Chris grunts and feels the grips around his legs get tighter each time he pushes. "Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, his head's coming each time you push Chris.” "Push Chris!" They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. Chris was exhausted, beginning to feel faint.

The baby didn't seem like he wanted to come out, anyway. His head would slide back in every time he stopped pushing and it was getting very frustrating. Because of the blood being slippery, Doctor Sawyer couldn't get a good grip on the head and it wasn't until the next long push that got the job done.

Chris screams as the burning sensation grows worse. His son’s massive head was coming, stretching him to his limits.

"Another push Chris, don't give up. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Darren encourages.

Chris brings his chin to his chest and pushes down for a very long ten seconds, those seconds felt like an eternity.

"Agh! Holy shit!"

“He’s crowning Chris! Give another push, nice and hard to get his head out! Two, three, four, five-“

“-H-Help me." He groans.

"Get those legs back please. Chris, I need you to push down as hard as you can. Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

"I see him, baby. You’re so close, Chris. Push." Chris continues to hold his breath and push. “Keep pushing, you're doing great." He releases it and his legs are then put down.

“His head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

After taking a short break, they got his legs back up and he pushed. Suddenly, he felt a huge amount of pain and it burned like crazy.

"Don't stop, Chris The head is almost out!" She says, nodding while looking up at him.

He gave one more really big push and felt the baby's head come out all the way.

"Perfect, his head's out! A few more pushes and you'll have your baby, Chris.” He tiredly smiles and turns his head towards his husband. He looks at him and Darren smiles back.

"Ready to start pushing?" She asks.

“Mhm.” He slowly nods his head. They held his legs back again and he gave another big push.

“Baby's shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." She explains.

A nurse came over next to him and placed a cool rag over his sweaty forehead.

"Argh! I'm getting a contraction!" He moans, placing his free hand on top of his bump.

"Okay push like you've been, Chris." He nods and inhales before pushing down. “Perfect! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

A few minutes later, the baby's shoulders slowly came out one by one, “Here come the shoulders! One more really big one! C’mon Chris!”

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. Our son’s almost here!" Darren says. It gave Chris a burst of energy hearing how excited he was that their child was almost here.

Chris tenses up feeling the contraction and pushes. He holds it for ten seconds again, and pushes once more. His voice cracks as he screams out from the pain. Feeling like it was tearing him apart. He grunts and throws his head back again.

"Push, Chris. You're almost done."

As Chris gives another push, he can hear his husband and the nurses all encouraging him to keep going.

“Chris, open your eyes!" He did as she said, and could see she was carefully holding his baby as they were coming out. "One more big push!" He takes another deep breath and pushes.

Doctor Sawyer slowly pulls out the baby the more he pushes. Then finally, at the stroke of midnight, their son came out with a gush of fluids. Chris relaxed against the bed, heaving for air, tiredly watching her gently place the baby onto his chest. His son.

Tears well in his eyes as he held his precious baby boy close to his chest.

Darren comes down with tears in his eyes and gives Chris a big kiss. "I'm so proud of you, honey. You're so amazing." Chris smiles and gives a tired thank you to his husband.

Their baby boy was crying but all the pain, all the waiting, all the planning was all worth it just for him. His sweet baby boy.

“Look at him, babe. Look at our son.” Darren gushes, his voice was full of love, staring at his little boy on top of his mother. “You did it, Chris! You had our baby!” He quietly exclaims, holding his hand on his son’s slimy back. “I love you so much you perfect angel.” He kisses Chris’ temple and sniffles as more tears fill his eyes.

Chris looks down at his son and is so in love. This tiny human has been living inside him for nine months and now he was here.

“Hey sweet boy.” He tearfully spoke to his baby. “Hey bud. Welcome to the world baby.” Chris was grinning from ear to ear, his perfect son in his arms, and everything just seemed so perfect. Nothing could ever top this, meeting his son for the first time was what he always dreamt of and now it was here. “I love you sweet baby. I love you so much.” He whispers and presses a kiss to his son’s head, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Chris and Darren bond with their son and just can’t believe he’s here. They’re taught how to feed him, change him, burp him. After a few hours they had it down and were ready to be out in the world with their son, that really no one knows about.

Chris and Darren were then left alone with their son and Chris looked up at the clock smiling when he saw what time it was. He turns to face his husband who held their baby boy, and takes in the quiet room. No more chaos, no more pain, no more discomfort. Just them and their son.

Chris lays his head on Darren’s shoulder and happily sighs, staring at their baby boy, “You and your daddy share a birthday sweet boy.” He says, hoping Darren would notice.

Darren lifts his head and looks at Chris before checking the date. He smiles once he realizes that indeed, it was his birthday, a birthday he and his son now share.

“This is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.” He murmurs to his husband and gives him a soft kiss.

They sit admiring their son as Darren mentions how they created him together and it was the best birthday ever, getting to share it with his son.


End file.
